Bastian gets even
by meguin the penguin
Summary: After Lucia and Janaff start dating, an angry Bastian decides to take matters into his own hands. Lucia/Janaff Bastian/Lucia one-sided
1. Chapter 1

**Bastian Gets Even**

**Chapter One**

_A/N: First story…please don't be mean._

Janaff and Lucia are walking on a beach hand in hand with the sun setting. Following close behind was no other then the Count of Fayre himself, Bastian. They stopped and stared into each others eyes, while Bastian quickly ducked behind Amy's sand castle. He watched as his true love (or so he convinced to himself) was in the arms of another man.

With a thunderous sneeze, down came the castle.

"BASTIAN!!" Amy yelled.

"Sorry. Amy I didn't mind to"

"I'm telling my mommy"

_Mean while Janaff turns into his animal form and takes Lucia on a ride in the sky._

_A/N: it not long. But please send reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

a/n: some of the credit goes to my cousin, Arbella Scott

" I hate that stupid halfbreed." Bastian thought bitterly. "I'll have Lucia one way or another."

His angry thoughts were interrupted by Lucia running into the garden calling his name.

"Bastian? Bastian? Where are you?"

"I'm over here my love"

"What do you think your doing?!"

"Sitting"

"No not now! A little bit ago when I was with Janaff?"

"Mmm…uh…"

"Well"

"Since I can not lie to you, milady. I will come clean. I followed you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you! I love you more then that halfbreed, could ever love you." He said angrily

"Bastian! Watch your tongue." Lucia snapped.

"Forgive me, fair Lucia. Its just that…"

He was cut off by Mist and Rolf leaving the castle. To go on a date. Bastian excused himself left to his room. Where he continued his thoughts.

"what I'm I going to do? Lucia is never going to love me. Unless…" Bastian got a quill and some parchment and wrote a letter to Volke and Galinda requesting for their help.

A/N: Galinda is a sorceress. Send reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**_My dearest Galinda,_**

**_I request your prance here in Crimea. I wish to meet you at Queen Elincia's summer castle. Come as soon as possible. And if you could pick up Volke at King Tibarn's castle if possible. Thank you._**

**_Count of Fayre,_**

**_Bastian._**

**He wrote to Galinda, then Volke's…**

**_Dear Volke,_**

**_I have a job for you. You'll get paid after the job is done. Meet Galinda at Tibarn's castle. _**

**_Count of Fayre,_**

**_Bastian_**

**He give the letters to Ulki** **to give them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

A week later Galinda arrived at Elincia's summer castle. The pegicorn changed back into her human form with Volke by her side. Geoffrey lead them to Bastian, who was waiting for them in the garden. But Janaff was with Lucia in the garden by the red and pink roses, so they left to the planning room to talk about Bastian's plan. Bastian sent Galinda out of the room for a bit. Then Bastian checked the room to make sure that they where the only ones there.

"Come close."

"What's the job?" asks Volke

"No one can know that I hired you. Understood?"

"I'll take it to the grave."

"I want you to kill Janaff.''

"Why?"

"You don't need to know!" Snapped the Count.

"Lucia"

"Yes"

"how will you get _**her**_ to_** love** **you**_?"

"Galinda."

"Sure she'll help you?"

"I'm not planning on telling her why!"

"How much will I get paid?"

"300,000 gold coins"

"I'll go get started." Volke run out the door as Galinda was coming into the room.

"Milady" the count said bowing. "I hope you had a nice trip."

"It was lovely, thank you"

"You're welcome"

"About your request… what did you want?'

" I need you to help me with a little problem"

"What kind of problem?"

"A _**LOVE**_ problem."

"What do you want then Bastian?"

"A love potion."

"You need all the help you can get."

"HEY!"

"Oops! Did I say that out loud?"

"Galinda."

"So who's the Unlucky girl, anyway?"

"The Queen's foster sister."

"You mean Lucia!?"

"Yea, she is just great."

"I need to know a little more about her."

"Well… She's Smart, beautiful, sweet, kind, pretty, and she doesn't love me."

"I'll go get started."

"Thank you."

After Galinda left Calill came in and slapped Bastian's face, then turn around and left.

_A/n: a Pegicorn is a unicorn and a Pegasus masked. Yes Galinda is a new breed of laguz. Calill slapped bastian becuse he ruied amy's sand castle._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Janaff took Lucia to the forest for a picnic in the trees. Following far behind was Volke. He was just following them to see if he be an easy target or not. And because he deep down he didn't want Lucia to get hurt.

As Janaff took to the sky with Lucia on his back to go to the tree tops, Volke was climbing the that that Janaff and Lucia where in he got on the branch below them and spied on them.

"Janaff I need too tell you something."

"Me too."

"You go first."

"No you."

"Ok." Janaff takes a huge breath and begins. "Lucia I loved you since the first time I seen you, and if any thing ever would happen to you I don't know what I do… the true reason I brought you here is to ask you a very important question. But I want to hear what you have to say first."

"I was going to say that you need to watch out for Bastian… he, he will go to the extremes to get his way."

"Maybe I just need to talk to him."

"That wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. The last time I talked to him he was very very angry. Its just that he's in love with me and I am afraid for your life."

"Lucia you don't need to be its not like he hire an assassin or anything like that. Would he?"

" I don't know."

"Can I ask you my question now?"

"Yes"

"As I was saying I love and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. What I'm really trying to say is… Will you marry me Lucia?"

As he said it he quickly pulled out a gold ring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"**Janaff, I don't know what to say."**

"**Say yes."**

"**Janaff, the goddess may take away your powers if we have a child.''**

''**I don't care. Are my powers all you care about?"**

"**I don't care if you have powers or not. What I'm trying to say is… that I need time to think… that's all."**

"**You need time to think about our love?"**

"**No. I'm just worried what Bastian will do…when he finds out."**

"**I don't care about Bastian. All I know is that I love you and I'll always love you."**

"**I just really need to think about the next step of our relationship. Please, just give me a day or two and I'll give you my answer. Okay?"**

"**Lucia, I will love you still if you say no."**

**With that said they ate their lunch and left. Volke went back to the castle to tell Bastian what he had heard.**

"**Bastian, you're never going to guess what I heard."**

"**What?"**

"**You know my rules."**

"**Huh… how much do you want?"**

"**15,000."**

"**Fine. Now tell me what you heard."**

"**Okay. I was following Janaff up in a tree… and I heard him propose to Lucia."**

"**What did she say?"**

"**She needs time to think."**

"**Did she say how long she needed?"**

"**One or two days. That means you may still have a chance to give her the love potion." **

"**You're right. I need to go see if the potion is done." **

**Bastian quickly ran out the room to go find Galinda. He found her in the field eating grass. She was in her animal form.**

"**Good day, Galinda." he said to the pink pegicorn.**

"**Neigh," she said still in her animal form.**

"**Is my love potion done yet?"**

"**Neigh."**

**Galinda walks up behind Bastian and listens to him talk to a regular pegicorn.**

"**Have you even started yet?"**

"**Neigh." **

**Galinda taps on Bastian's back. Bastian lets out a scream like a six year old girl, he jumps up in the air and turns around to see Galinda standing there grinning. **

"**Bastian you're the stupidest count I have ever met."**

"**Galinda I'm hurt."**

"**Oh, and yes the potion is done."**

"**That's great! Now all I need to do is get Lucia to drink it? But how?"**

"**I do not know."**

" **I was thinking that maybe you can get her to drink it.''**

"**What me? Why?"**

"**Because she thinks that you and her are friends. That's why."**

"**Do I have to?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Why can't Volke do it?"**

"**Because I'll have to pay him."**

"**Fine."**

**Galinda and Bastian went back to the castle to find Lucia. Galinda found her in the garden drinking tea. Galinda sat down beside her to talk to her. Bastian hid behind a rose bush. **

"**Galinda I haven't seen you in forever." Lucia said as she hugged her. As Lucia hugged her Galinda put the potion into the tea. **

"_I can't wait to get this over with. I can't stand this human._**" Galinda thought to herself.**

"**I know." **

"**Galinda can I talk to you for a while?"**

"**I guess."**

"**I don't know what to do. Janaff asked my to marry him today."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes."**

"**That's so sweet. What did you say?" **

"**I did not give him an answer."**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know." Lucia said then she took a drink of her tea.**

"_Yes!"_**Galinda thought.**

"**Galinda the reason why is that I think that I'm in love with Bastian."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, I do."**

"_**The potion was starting to work.''**_

"**I must go find Bastian and tell him how I feel"**

**Bastian quickly got up ran out the door, turned around and came back into the room. It gave the appearance that he just came into the room. **

"**Hello Bastian"**

"**good after noon Galinda."**

"**Bastian!!"**

"**Lucia my love, how are you today?"**

"**I'm good. Bastian I have come to know my love for you is greater then yours for me."**

"**What about Janaff?"**

"**I do not know. I'm just so confused about all this after all he did ask me to marry him."**

"**You might want to talk to him" Galinda suggested **

"**I think I will. But first…" she then kissed the count and left the garden.**

**A/N: the story has more twist and turns to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**Lucia found Janaff quickly. He was talking to Tibarn (king of neighboring contry) they where talking about Queen Elincia. While they talked Lucia waited outside the door. the door lead to the garden.**

**"I had the spine to ask I love to marry me. You should too!"**

**" I don't know, Janaff. After all Elincia and I have only been dateing for 4 months."**

**"So! Lucia and I have only been dateing for 3 months! And that never stoped me! Tibarn if you love Elinica you should ask her."**

**"Janaff you're right! Thank you! Ineed to find Elincia." With that said he ran out the room. After the king left Lucia came into the garden.**

**"Janaff I need to talk to you."**

**"Ok"**

**"Its about us."**

**"Have you made up your mind yet?"**

**"Yes. I have."**

**"Is it a yes or no?"**

**" Janaff. It's a no. I'm so sorry."**

**"What! Why?"**

**"Janaff it's not you it's me."**

**"Lucia! What do you mean?" He said about to cry.**

**"Janaff. I'm in love with Bastian."**

**"What!?"**

**"I'm so sorry. I hope we can still be friends."**

**"No. we can't be friends. I want to be more then that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."**

**"Janaff I told you once. I'm in love with Bastian not you."**

**_As she said this a pice of her wanted to yell "No Jannaff I will marry you, I love you not Bastian. but she could not she had this earge to love Bastian._**

**"How long have you loved him?"**

**"About a day. Why?"**

**"Ever since a asked you to marry me?"**

**"An hour or two after that. Why?"**

**"No reason. Don't worry you'll be back to your self in no time." then with out hestation Janaff leand forward and kissed Lucia's lips. Befor she had time to reack Janaff spred his wings and flew away.**


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**a/n: sorry it toke so long I'm at my grandma's and she doesn't have internet hope you like the new chapter.**_

**As Janaff flew he searched for Bastian. He was surprised to find him in the court yard; Bastian was pricing his magic when Janaff landed.**

"**Bastian what did you do to her?!"**

"**Who?" Bastian said acting as if he did not know what Janaff was talking about.**

"**You know who!" Janaff yelled. It was clear to Bastian that Janaff was not going to buy he lies.**

"**No! Who?" **

"**Lucia! What did you do to her?"**

"**Nothing, now if you don't mind I have a date to get to."**

"**Well I do mind! I don't know what you did. But I will find out."**

**With that said Janaff took his leave, while a confused Bastian stood there and gathered his thoughts.**

"**What did he mean by that?" Bastian said out loud.**

"**What did who mean?" A voice asked from behind him.**

"**Oh, fair Lucia! I was talking to myself." **

"**So are you ready to go on our date?"**

"**Yes. But I need to talk to someone first, but go on ahead, milady."**

"**Ok, I'll be at the stabiles."**

**They parted and went there sprit ways. Bastian went to speak to Geoffrey; Janaff was looking for him to. And he beat Bastian to him. **

"**Geoffrey, I need to talk to you in ten to twenty minutes."**

"**Ok, where shall I meet you at?"**

"**The dinning room."**

"**Can I ask you why?"**

**Before he could answer Bastian came into the room. Janaff left quickly. Bastian was the reason he was depressed, the reason why his heart was in so much pain. He could not stand to be near him.**

"**General Geoffrey can I have a word with you?"**

"**Of course Bastian."**

"**Would it be okay if I ask your sister to marry me?"**

"S**he's in love with Janaff, isn't she?"**

**"All I know is that she's in love with me and that I'm love her."**

**"Right."**

**Ten minutes passed and Geoffrey wanted to talk with Janaff. It was killing him he wanted to know what happed between Janaff and Lucia. **

**"Well Bastian it was nice talking to you, but Janaff needed to talk to me too."**

**"It is quite all right. I need to go talk to Lucia anyway." Bastian said going to the door way but he turned back to Geoffrey, "what did Janaff want anyway?"**

**"He did not say." Geoffrey was becoming suspicous of Bastian.****Bastian then ran out the door. and Geoffrey went to meet Janaff.**

**Janaff was waiting in the dinning room when Geoffrey intered. They talked a bitt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about Lucia."

"What about her?" Geoffrey said starting to get all worked up. After all it was his sister and he was very protective of her. She is his older sister

"Does she fall in love often?"

"Of coures not! But its so crazy. One hour she's in love with you then the next she's with Bastian. I don't understanted it."

"I think I have an idea. But I'm not sure. I need you to tell me about Lucia."

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"I don't think that I can stand to see her. She is breaking my heart, I really need your help Geoffrey. I love her, I mean it, I love her."

"Speaking of love... what do you think of Mist?"

"She's ok. Why?"

"I kind of like her."

"Want me to ask her out on a date for you?"

"That would be good. What do you need to know?"

"I need to know what your sister thought of me."

"You where all she ever talked about, you were her life."

"I see. Has Bastian ever came close to dateing her?"

"He used to ask her out five times a weeek. He thought that Lucia and him where ment to be. Not you and her."

"Why?"

"She would say no, she said that see waas in love with some one (you) and that would break his (your) heart. Do you think that Bastian done some thing to her."

"I think he might have. Before I asked Lucia to marry me (chapter five) she said 'that he would go to the extreams to get his way'."

"I know."

"Want to go find Mist now?"

"If you want."

"When I find her hide behind something and try not to make a sound."

It did not take long to find Mist she was with Rolf. by the look of thing Rolf was in love with Mist, it was not clear if she loved him back. Geoffrey quickly hid behind a curtian.

"Mist can I have a word?"

"Sure.What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you in privtie."Janaff said. Mist was taking the hint that Janafff wanted Rolf to leave.

"Rolf can you leave?"

"Do I have to?"

"Please!"

"Ok fine." Rolf then left the room.

"so what do you want?"

"Geoffrey likes you."

"I like him too." Mist said.

"He wants me to ask you out on a date for him."

"HE DOES!"

"Yes. He does"

"YES. I WILL GO ON A DATE WITH HIM."

"Yes" a voice called out of nowhere. Mist looked around and started to laugh. Janaff looked at the place that Mist was looking at and started to laughing too. Geoffrey's green armor was steaking out from behind the curtian.

"Geoffrey, why didn't you ask me out yourself!"

"Becuse I realy like you, I was nervous."

"I realy like you too. But before we can go out on a date Ike has to be ok with it."

"I understand." they stood there talking about stuff. Janaff was thking about the time when he asked out Lucia. He's thinking was interrupted by Lucia come into the room. bastian was close behind her.

"Lucia!" cried her former lover."Are you ok?" Lucia shook her head in repley.

"What happened?"

"Bastian asked my to marry him. And in shock I fell off my hourse. I hit my head, when I landed on my arm. I feel so sleepy."

"I'll take you to Elincia."Janaff said. Then with out warning Luica feel to the gound. She had fanted. Jannff picked up Lucia and ran to find Elincia.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Janaff ran all though the castle looking for Elincia. He need to get Luica to her Lucia pass out half an hour or more, he hated that he could not find Elincia. He suched every where for her but the towers and sure enough she was it one of the towers with Tibarn. the two had not noticed that Janaff and the unconcace Luica had intered the room. Tibarn had other thing to worry about. he was lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking about how to ask Elincia to taken his hand in marrgie, and Elincia was thinknig about what Tibarn asked her up there. But she staped out of it when she heard Janaff speak in a loud voice.

"Elincia, Lucia need your help!"

"What happed?" Elincia said in a worryed voice that brought Tibarn out of his daze.

"Lucia..fell...off...Pegi!" Janaff said breathless, he had been runing up the staps that lead to the tower.

"Do you know what hit the ground?"

"She said that her head had hit the ground when she fell, oh and her sholder."

" when did she pass out."

"well over half an hour."

" Lay her on the ground."  
Janaff did as he was told. he and backed away from Lucia so Elincia had room to work.Elincia steped closer to Lucia, she bent down and started to shake Lucia. slowly but surely Lucia woke up.

"Where I'm I?" Lucia said weakly

"Up in the north tower." Elincia said

"How did I get here?"

"I did. You passed out in the dinning room I brought you up." Janaff said in a loveing voice.

Lucia started to get up useing her arm she relized that it hurt if she moved her left arm. Her fall had poped her shoulder out of place.

"Lucia, you ok?"

"My sholder is out of place!"

"Lucia I'm going to need to pop your sholder back in place. It is going to hurt but only for a minute."

"Ok, but hurry up."  
Elincia grabbed hold of Lucia's arm and started to push it up words. Lucia started to yell out in pain, Janaff jumped forward and grabbed Lucia's hand and held it tight, he never wanted to let go.  
**POP!**

Lucia lied there holding Janaff's hand not moving. she then raised up and looked around the room, she turned to Elincia and started talking.

"Elincia, i want to thank you for everything that you did for me, you are a real friend." she turned to Janaff next.  
"Janaff I also want to thank you."

"Why?"

"Because I know that I hurt you and that you could never be happy with just being friends, but what you did for me was the nicest thing that anyone could have done, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Lucia said sadly.

"You have already been forgiven." Janaff sad in a loving voice, Lucia leaned in and kiss Janaff's lips. the love potion had wore off. and at that moment Bastian came into the tower.

"Lucia what are you doing?"

"Bastian! I love Janaff, again."

"What? After I got someone to make a love potion, and hired someone to kill that subhuman."  
soon as Bastian said that an arrow came shooting form the window and landed in Janaff's right wing, then another went into his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

A/N: never mind.

Janaff laid there gasping for breath. Lucia stood and turned to Elincia...

"You got to help him!!"  
"I don't think I can Lucia, besides its too late." Elincia said not looking at Lucia.  
"Janaff...can't...be...!" Lucia said crying.  
"Lucia, you shoud be with him in his last moments."  
Lucia got down go all fours beside Janaff took his hand in hers and held him tight in her arms.

"Lucia...I...love...you!" Janaff said weakly.  
"Janaff, I love you too!"  
"I...hope...you...can...forgive...me... for...leaveing...you..." he said if possible weaker  
"Janaff please don't say that. You'll be okay. You have to be okay." Lucia said weeping.  
"I...LOVE...YOU..." he said with he dieing breath. And with the last bitt of strangh he had he kissed her their last kiss. He fell to the ground, Lucia saw the light leave his eyes. He died in her arms.

Lucia laid hom back on the ground, and closed his eyes.

A/N: sorry that i killed them, review my story please :(


End file.
